Dingoes Ate My Baby
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: When Buffy moves to Sunnydale, it changes everyone's lives. Some for better, some for worse. Buffy/Angel, Willow/Oz, Xander/Cordelia. Drug warning. M for drugs, violence, and mature scenes.
1. Prologue

**I just sent this to my amazing beta Emilie Brown but in the mean-time, I'm impatient. I'm posting the unbetaed version and will replace it asap. Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Dingoes Ate My Baby.**

**Dingoes Ate My Baby**

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

I lean towards the sink, snorting the small line of coke as quietly as possible. I take several deep breaths, jumping up and down and shaking out my arms. I close my eyes tightly, waiting for the drug to take effect and wake me up. I sigh as my fear seeps away, leaving me feeling sexy and confident. I open my eyes and stare into the mirror. The green orbs before me are not mine. They don't look like I remember mine looking. I'm a different girl now than I was then. I've been through far too much to ever be that naïve, innocent sixteen year old I once was. In two years, my life took a nose dive straight into fame, fame that I was nowhere near ready for. Drugs are bad for me, I know, but they're the only thing that keeps me sane. The only thing that makes me feel like a rock star.

"Buff! Baby, you're on in five!" Angel calls, knocking on the door. I quickly clean off the sink, hide the bag of cocaine, and check my hair and makeup before opening the door, revealing my devilishly handsome boyfriend of a year and a half. I smile at him and kiss him gently.

"Let's do this," I tell him, taking a deep breath and tasting the bitterness of the coke in the back of my throat. I walk with him towards the stage and he hooks up my microphone for me.

"Do I get a good-luck kiss?" I whisper, leaning closer.

"Love," he corrects. "You don't need luck. You have the voice of an angel." He captures my lips fiercely with his own before backing away, grinning. I focus my senses on the drumbeat that just started, signaling my entrance. I step onto the stage feeling like a queen as people cheer for me and for the Dingoes. Never in my life did I think I'd be in a band. Never in my life did I think I'd be a super-star. Never in my life did I imagine becoming successful at sixteen. Never in my life did I think of becoming a drug addict, let alone even touching a drug. But life takes some pretty unexpected twists and turns and people turn out differently than they expected. That's what makes life worth living. The unexpected. The craziness. The highs and the lows. The passion. The love, joy, pain, fear, and every other emotion known to man. I've learned to embrace the insanity and now it's just a matter of whether or not I make it out of this alive.

My name is Buffy Anne Summers. I am the face of the Dingoes Ate My Baby. I am addicted to the crazy life of an international rock-star. I'm probably going to die before I reach thirty. I never thought my life would turn out like this. My life changed forever the second I set foot in Sunnydale, California.

**Review please? :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**My beta, Emilie Brown, is amazing. Check her out! I'm not even going to replace the prologue because it was error free! Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Maroon 5 owns One More Night. Karmin owns Broken-Hearted. Lorde owns Royals. If you have a problem with the lyrics being in here, please don't report my story, just take it up with me in a PM. Kay? Kay. Enjoy!**

**Dingoes Ate My Baby**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

"Buffy! Are you ready? We have to go!" Mom calls me from downstairs. I adjust my faux leather pants and jog down the steps.

"Let's go," I tell her, grabbing my bag from the table beside the door. She smiles at me and follows me out to the car.

"You look nice," she comments as she begins to back out of the driveway.

"Thanks, mom," I whisper, slightly nervous about my first day at a new school.

"Don't be anxious. You'll be just fine. I'm sure you'll make new friends in no time," mom assures me, seeing the unease clear on my face. I smile weakly at her as we drive to Sunnydale High.

**~D-A-M-B~**

"Watch your step, Miss Summers. I won't tolerate any delinquent behavior in my school," Principal Snyder tells me as he dismisses me from his office. I try to smile at the rat-like man and nod.

"Of course, Principal Snyder," I murmur, leaving the office and looking for my class. I have history first, which has never been a strong suit of mine but I find the room easily enough. I hand my schedule to my teacher, Misses Bartlett, and she tells me to take a seat, giving it back. I sit in the middle of the room next to a red-headed girl. She's talking to a brunette boy and they both glance up as I sit down. I smile meekly at them before pulling out a notebook and pen.

"Hey, I'm Willow," the girl introduces herself, leaning over to shake my hand.

"Buffy," I tell her. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too! This is my best friend, Xander," she tells me, chipperly.

"Where are you from, Buffy?" Xander asks.

"L.A. Mom and I just moved here last week. Needed a fresh start," I respond.

"You should have lunch with us. We can show you around and introduce you to our other friends," Willow suggests.

"That'd be nice. Thank you," I smile at her right as class starts.

**~D-A-M-B~**

My morning classes came and went quickly and now I'm walking outside with Willow to eat lunch on the lawn. Luckily we had fourth period French together so I don't get lost looking for her table.

"You'll love everyone. Well, almost everyone. There are a couple people we hang out with that kind of have to grow on you," Willow explains as she leads the way to her friends. We arrive at a picnic table that's nearly full and she stops.

"Everyone," she starts pulling me forward. "This is Buffy Summers. She's new."

"I-" Xander begins to say something but Willow gives him a look.

"I know you know, Xander. So shut up," she tells him. "Buffy, these are our friends: Devin, Jesse, Cordelia, Harmony, Scott, Spike, Drusilla, Darla, my boyfriend Oz and Angel." She points to each person at the table in turn as she tells me everybody's names. Angel just happens to be the most gorgeous man I've ever seen.

"Of course, you already met Xand," she giggles, sitting down next to Oz, thanks to Angel scooting over to make room. She pats the seat next to her and I sit, slightly awkwardly, between her and this gorgeous man.

"So, pet," the bleach-blonde guy named Spike says. "What brings you to Sunnydale?"

"Parents got divorced, mom found a job here, dad didn't want me, here I am," I explain, while starting to eat my lunch.

"How could anyone _not_ want you?" Jesse asks, and Xander hits him on the back of the head. I smirk in amusement then feel a knee brush against my own, causing my breath to catch.

"I take it you're a sophomore from the fact that you already met Willow and Xander," Oz states, rubbing Willow's back. I smile and nod.

"Yeah, I'm taking a senior English class though."

"Do you have Giles?" Spike asks, smirking. "Eighth period?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Great. Angel, Darla, and I will pick you up from your seventh period class and walk you there. So you don't get lost."

"I am perfectly capable of finding my way, thank you very much," I snap, feeling this Spike guy-what the hell kind of name is Spike? - was being condescending.

"William, William, William," Angel says, chuckling. "Don't anger the girl. Looks can be deceiving and I think she seems like a strong one." I grin mischievously at him.

"You're not wrong about that. So, now I know that the three of you are seniors and that Willow and Xander are sophomores, what about the rest of you?"

"Jesse, Scott, Cordelia and Harmony are sophomores too. Maybe we'll even all have an afternoon class or two together," Xander tells me, "Oz, Devin, and Drusilla are juniors."

"You should totally come to the Bronze with us tonight," Cordelia announces. "It's like, the place to be in Sunnydale. They let anybody in, but it's still really cool."

"Plus, the Dingoes are playing tonight," Willow adds, sounding proud.

"The Dingoes?" I ask.

"The Dingoes Ate My Baby. It's our band," Devin explains. "Me, Oz, Spike and Scott."

**~D-A-M-B~**

"Mom! I'm going out!" I call, standing by the front door with my jacket in my hand. I changed from my t-shirt I wore to school to a sequined tank top when I got home but kept my leather pants on. Mom walks out of the kitchen and kisses my cheek.

"Want me to drive you?" she asks.

"No, thanks, mom. I feel like walking," I tell her.

"Alright. Be careful and have fun." I hug my mom and then head out the front door to find the Bronze. I walk down the practically deserted street and end up in a dark alley. I feel the hair stand up on the back of my neck and my shoulders tense. Someone's following me. I just know it. I pull my jacket tighter around my body and quicken my pace. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and let out a yelp of terror.

"Sorry," a familiar voice says. "Didn't mean to scare you." I turn to him and smile weakly.

"Angel," my voice comes out as a hoarse whisper so I clear my throat. "That's okay. I think I'm lost anyway."

"You're going the right way. But you really shouldn't be walking down deserted alleys, alone, at night."

"Well, then I guess I'm lucky that you happened to be here at the same time," I snap. "Otherwise I might have had someone sneak up on me and give me a heart attack." I begin walking but Angel grabs my arm and spins me around.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he stares into my eyes with intense brown orbs. "I didn't mean to. I just didn't want you to be walking alone. You're very tiny; someone could easily hurt you. I can't have that."

"Why do you care?" I whisper. He looks shocked.

"Why do you sound so surprised that somebody cares?" he counters.

"I'm not surprised that _somebody _cares. I'm surprised a _man_ cares." His shocked expression melts away to one of understanding and….sadness?

"Let's go meet the guys," he murmurs, dropping the subject. He places a gentle hand on my back, leading me to the little club. We walk inside together and I spot a red head in the throngs of people already there. I'm sure Angel sees her too, considering his height and we head over to Willow and the others. The Dingoes are currently on stage playing a cover of Maroon 5's One More Night. They're pretty good, although Devin's not the best singer in the world.

"Hey, guys," I greet everyone. Almost everyone is friendly and greetings are exchanged. Darla just glares at me…or more accurately at Angel's arm, which is still resting on my back. I shift uncomfortably under her harsh gaze and step away from Angel to talk to Willow, Cordelia and Harmony. I glance over at Angel and see Darla pressing up against him and shamelessly flirting with him. He doesn't look all that interested but I feel an inexplicable and totally irrational stab of jealousy in the pit of my stomach. I force it away. _God, Buffy, you just met him. He doesn't belong to you. Hell, he probably doesn't even like you, _I scold myself. I turn my attention back to the conversation at hand until I hear an excited squeal.

"My Spike's going to sing tonight," Drusilla lilts, a British accent lacing her words. She claps excitedly and I can't help but smile. She seems a bit unhinged but at the same time, I kind of like her. As soon as Spike starts to sing, I immediately change my opinion of the whole band. They. Are. Amazing. Spike has an incredible voice and I have no clue why Devin was singing instead of him in the first place.

"They're good, aren't they?" Willow asks, nudging me, probably noticing my awe-struck expression and I nod, listening to an unfamiliar song. After a few more songs, Spike announces that they're taking a break and the four guys walk off the stage and over to where I stand, with the rest of the group. Spike and Oz go straight to Drusilla and Willow, respectively, and kiss their girlfriends. I smile at them as the DJ puts on Broken-Hearted by Karmin.

"I love this song!" Cordelia exclaims, grabbing Harmony and waving Willow, Drusilla, Darla and me over to join them. The five of them dance and sing along while I just dance with them. When the chorus hits, Willow leans closer to me, squeezing my hand and I think the hell with it and start to sing along with the rest of the girls. We're all laughing and gasping for air as we leave the dance floor when the song's over.

"My boys!" Drusilla giggles. "Buffy over here has an amazing voice! She should sing with the four of you sometime!" My eyes widen in shock and I shake my head side to side quickly.

"No, no," I insist. "Tha-that's okay. I'd really rather not."

"What's the matter, pet? We don't bite," Spike smirks towards me, wrapping his arms around Drusilla. My eyes narrow at his taunting and before I entirely know what the hell I'm doing, I open my mouth.

"Do you guys know Royals by Lorde?" I ask. Scott, Devin, and Spike smile broadly and Oz just smirks and nods.

"Let's do this then, eh?" Scott questions the four of us and I head to the stage with the Dingoes.

"Everybody, say hello to Buffy Summers!" Spike states into the microphone. "She's new to town and might be the newest member of the Dingoes Ate My Baby, depending on how this performance goes." He steps away from the mic, picking up a guitar and I step up to it, taking a deep breath as the band starts to play. I begin to sing.

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address  
In the torn up town, no post code envy_

_But every song's like:  
Gold teeth  
Grey Goose  
Tripping in the bathroom  
Bloodstains  
Ball gowns  
Trashing the hotel room_

_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_

_But everybody's like:  
Crystal  
Maybach  
Diamonds on your timepiece  
Jet planes  
Islands  
Tigers on a gold leash_

_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

_And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy_

_My friends and I we've cracked the code  
We count our dollars on the train to the party  
And everyone who knows us knows  
That we're fine with this, we didn't come from money_

_But every song's like:  
Gold teeth  
Grey Goose  
Tripping in the bathroom  
Bloodstains  
Ball gowns  
Trashing the hotel room_

_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_

_But everybody's like:  
Crystal  
Maybach  
Diamonds on your timepiece  
Jet planes  
Islands  
Tigers on a gold leash_

_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

_And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy_

_ooh ooh oh ooh  
We're better than we've ever dreamed  
And I'm in love with being queen_

_ooh ooh oh ooh  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair_

_And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy_

I smile as the crowd in the Bronze cheers and whistles. I'd never been comfortable singing in public but that was the most fun I've had in a long time. I take a bow and step off the stage. When I get back to my friends, Willow hugs me tight and tells me how good I was. I just laugh and thank her.

_I didn't know at the time how drastically that one song would change my entire life. Forever._

**Beta: **Emilie Brown

**Review please? Constructive criticism is welcomed. xD**


End file.
